1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile communication terminal and, more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal having a fragrance member capable of continuously emitting fragrance.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, mobile communication terminals refer to terminals, such as personal mobile communication service terminals, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones, international mobile telecommunication 2000 (IMT-2000) terminals, and wireless local area network (LAN) terminals, which enable mobile communication and various other functions using application programs while users are carrying them.
Due to new developments, mobile communication terminals are becoming smaller and lighter and may be capable of performing various functions such as those of mp3 players, digital cameras, navigators, and the Internet. Accordingly, mobile communication terminals are becoming complex communication terminals and modern necessities.
In addition, various methods for providing fragrance to mobile communication terminals are being developed. For example, methods in which aromatic plastic cards or vessels to jet aromatic liquid are mounted to mobile communication terminals, which then emit fragrance under the control of users, have been developed.
However, such methods cannot maintain a fragrance for a long time. In other words, in the case of plastic cards, the fragrance may disappear from the plastic cards over time. In addition, in the case of an aromatic liquid, once all of the aromatic liquid filled in the vessel is used, the vessel must be refilled.
In order to solve these problems, methods of periodically exchanging or refilling aromatics (for example, aromatic plastic cards or aromatic liquid) are being used. However, the users may need to directly exchange aromatics whenever necessary, and these methods may make such exchanges very inconvenient and costly.